Movie Night
by TheEmberRaven
Summary: Kurt attempts to be a nice boyfriend, and sit through a chick-flick with Kitty. Only, he really, really hates the move they're watching. Kurtty!


**Movie Night**

**Summary:** Kurt attempts to be a nice boyfriend, and sit through a chick-flick with Kitty. Only, he really, really hates the move they're watching. Kurtty!

**A/N: Thank you kgirl for reading my draft of this and giving it the 'all clear' before I published it. You're my personal saint. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-men or any of the movies I mention in this story.**

oOo

Kurt and Kitty were sitting on one of the rec room couches together. Well, Kitty was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, and Kurt was sitting behind her on the edge. He was braiding her long, chocolaty hair.

"Mmm, oh my god, that feels amazing," Kitty purred, leaning her head back. She loved having her hair braided, but it was such a pain to do it herself. When Kurt had offered to do it for her, she was pleasantly surprised. But hey, he was really good.

"Danke," Kurt said, as he picked up a loose piece of hair and pulled it into the braid.

"No really. It feels awesome. And it feels like you're going a good job. Where'd you learn how to braid hair?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning back against his legs.

"Um, mein mother had hair down to her low back. She taught me how to braid it vhen I was little, cause my dad was too lazy to learn," Kurt said with a small laugh.

Kitty smiled. "Your dad was too lazy to learn? Jeeze, it's not like it takes much effort. Just take three strands of hair and twist them together in a pattern."

"Ja, vell, I guess it's not a manly skill or somezing," Kurt replied.

Kitty reached behind herself and flicked Kurt in the hand. "Manly?" she said, scoffing playfully. "You guys are so full of it. You think you gotta be all macho and tough to be smooth with the ladies, but I gotta tell you, we like the sensitive, compliant men out there much better."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, curious. "Really?" he asked. "Are you telling me you'd take an unsporty, bookwormish guy over some smooth-talking buff dude?"

Kitty squirmed around a little. "Well, it depends. I just mean that girls like guys who are willing to drop the manly act and do some more sensitive things with their girlfriends. Like take them shopping," she suggested, giving him a hint, hint, nudge, nudge look.

"I see," Kurt mused. "Or cook vith zem."

"You're catching on."

"Vell, I don't zink I'll be joining you in ze kitchen, Keety, until you stop catching ze stove on fire every time you make somezing," he teased.

Kitty flicked him again. "Well, what if you watched a movie with me? That's something every girl can appreciate, a boyfriend who'll watch movies with her."

"I'm game," Kurt shrugged, finishing the braid and tying it off with a pink scrunchy.

"Ok," Kitty said, turning around to face him. She smoothed down her braid and played with it between her fingers. "Would you sit with me through a chick flick?"

Kurt groaned to himself. _Oh god, not a lovey dovey, kissy movie_, he thought. "Do I have to?" he whined.

Kitty nodded. "You do. You're bound by the good boyfriend code of conduct."

Kurt sighed deeply and looked around dramatically, as if giving up and resigning himself to some horrible torture. "Alvight," he agreed reluctantly. "But, just don't ask me to do zis every time we watch somezing."

"Yes!" Kitty squealed, getting up and punching the air. "Kurtyou'reamazingIloveyou!" she said quickly before bending down and hugging him like she might hug a stuffed animal.

"Oh dear," Kurt groaned, trying to get a breath in before Kitty squeezed him to death. "Keety, go get a movie. And, please stop crushing mein lungs. I kind of need zem."

"Ok. Wooo!" Kitty let go and ran off like a lunatic.

Kurt sighed. "Vhat have you gotten yourzelf into, Wagner?"

oOo

"What about this one, Kurt?" Kitty asked, handing him a movie off the movie shelf. She had two stacks of movies going. One was the 'maybe' pile, and the other was 'hell no.' Kurt glanced at it warily.

"Mama Mia?" he said. "Vhat's zis about?"

"A girl gets married to her true love and the whole thing is set to the music of ABBA."

Kurt immediately pitched it into the 'hell no' pile. "Next."

"Hmm," Kitty said, scanning the rows and rows of movies that took up an entire wall. "Oh! 27 Dresses. This is so cute. Please, Kurt, can we watch this one?" Kitty begged, putting on her cutest face. "Pleeeasse?"

Kurt read the leaflet on the back and cringed internally. "Vell, ok," he said slowly. "Put it in."

Kitty ripped it from his hands and turned on the wide-screened TV. She put the DVD in, and ran off to make popcorn. Kurt settled himself on the couch, trying to get comfortable. _It's not so bad_, he tried to convince himself. Just then, the menu screen popped up, covered in flowers and playing sing-songy music. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the screen. _Oh wait, yes it is_.

Kitty came back with not only a bowl of popcorn, but with Jean trailing along behind her. "Oh my gosh, I love this movie," Jean said, clapping her hands together. "Wait, hold on, don't start it. Lemme get Scott." And she dashed off to find her boyfriend.

Kurt felt a little sorry for Scott, but at least he wouldn't be suffering alone. Jean came back a few minutes later, alone. "He said he's sick and absolutely can't come down from his room," she grumbled. "I have a feeling that he's bullshitting me, though."

"Lucky," Kurt grumbled. Both Kitty and Jean glared at him.

"Heh, I mean, I'm lucky to be ze only guy vatching zis," he backpedaled quickly. "Zo I get Keety all to mein self," he added, pulling her against him. Kitty smiled sweetly.

"Good boy," she praised him.

Everyone settled in and the movie began.

Kurt paid attention for about ten minutes. It was hard for him stay focused with so much girly fluff going on. After about the third shopping and clothes joke, he lost interest. Bored, he tried to distract himself. He tried nuzzling Kitty, which made her sigh happily and start stroking one of his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on her stroking him, the feel of her fingers through his fur. After a minute, she stopped, and Kurt was back at square one.

_Grr, now what?_ He wondered, looking around. Kitty nudged him with her elbow. "Stop squirming, Kurt," she whispered.

He growled internally and stopped moving around. Reluctantly, he looked back at the screen. All further attempts to distract himself from the movie failed. An hour and a half later, when the movie was over, Kurt felt like a zombie. Kitty sat up and stretched.

"Mmm, that was so good," she muttered. Kurt blinked. He couldn't believe he'd stayed awake through an hour and a half of torture.

"Thank you, Kurt," Kitty added, bending down and kissing him lightly on the edge of his mouth. "You're a good sport."

Kurt frowned a little. _I_ _think I deserve some sort of award for sitting through that_, he mused to himself. "Danke, but I zink I'm finished vith chick flicks for a long time."

Kitty went over and took the DVD out. "Oh," she said. "Well, did you not like it?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not really."

Kitty came back over to the couch and sat on his legs. She stared at him for a moment. "You could have complained. I would, like, have been ok if you'd left."

"No, no," Kurt replied. "I wanted to be vith you, even if we weren't doing somezing I enjoy very much. It's ok. You vere having a good time, und zat's all zat matters."

Kitty smiled. "Aww, fuzzy," she said. "Like, what if I could make it up to you? I'd go to a football game with you and guys," she suggested. "I feel kinda bad now."

Kurt thought for a moment. "It's really alright, Keety," he said. "But if I zink of somezing, I'll let you know."

"Ok," Kitty agreed, bending down to kiss him again.

~A week later~

"Ok, we're in the living room," Kitty assessed, looking around, confused. "Why?"

Kurt, Evan, and Scott were all standing around, looking smug. "Remember how you said you'd sit through somezing you didn't really like to make up for having me watch zat chick flick vith you?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yeah," Kitty said, a little nervous now.

"Well, we thought we'd have a guys' movie night," Kurt explained. "Und you get to watch a movie zat we like. Fair enough?"

"Ok," Kitty said, sitting down on one of the couches. "What are we watching?"

Kurt smirked and whipped out a DVD. "I give you ze all-new remake of: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Scott and Evan beamed. On the couch, Kitty's heart dropped to her feet.

"Uh, um, a horror movie?" she stammered.

"Ja. It's not zo bad," Kurt assured her, putting it and running over to the couch. He sat down beside her.

Kitty groaned. "Do I have to? I really, really don't like horror movies."

"You do," Kurt replied simply. "It's part of ze good girlfriend rules of conduct."

Kitty smirked, hearing her own words turned against her. She sighed and leaned back in defeat. "Ok," she agreed. "But you hafta make me feel safe if I get scared."

Kurt chuckled as the movie started. "I can do zat." And he pulled her closer and kissed her on the neck.

oOo

**Yeah, so that was a fluffy little one shot. I don't really want to start any more multi-chapter stories until I finish my in-progress ones. Thank you dedicated readers!**

**-The Ember Raven**


End file.
